


Honey & Pear

by shapes_and_colors



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Play, Asra Gets Rimmed, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, OR DO THEY????, PWP, Rimming, Sex Magic, Strange wedding traditions created by author for what little plot there is, all your friends are drunk and don't notice you magically groping each other, author is incurably horny for asra, best not to consider that too much, both reader and asra are switches, marriage magic ???, smoochin', so uhhh hope you're cool w that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapes_and_colors/pseuds/shapes_and_colors
Summary: You and Asra had almost been able to slip away to get hitched. Nadia had… not insisted, but gently persuaded the both of you to have some kind of celebration.“You know, back in the old days, magicians would take their spouses in front of their wedding guests…” Asra trailed off, eyes glinting at you with a mixture of mischief, affection, and a tiny dash of lust.“Ohh~ That sounds like a great traditio—”“No.”Nadia glared at Julian. Julian flushed, unrepentant.Horny boy, Faust whispered to the both of you. You weren’t sure if she was talking about Asra, Julian, or both.





	Honey & Pear

**Author's Note:**

> this was created because i had some wine with notes of crisp pear and honey. it was delicious. all i could think while drinking it was:  
> you know what would go great with this?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> asra.

You and Asra had _almost_ been able to slip away to get hitched. Nadia had… not insisted, but gently persuaded the both of you to have some kind of celebration. 

 

“You know, back in the old days, magicians would take their spouses in front of their wedding guests…” Asra trailed off, eyes glinting at you with a mixture of mischief, affection, and a tiny dash of lust. 

 

“Ohh~ That sounds like a great traditio—”

 

“No.”

 

Nadia glared at Julian. Julian flushed, unrepentant.

 

_Horny boy_ , Faust whispered to the both of you. You weren’t sure if she was talking about Asra, Julian, or both. 

 

And so the day of your wedding arrived, with only a moderate amount of fanfare. 

 

Asra grasped your hand, the dry warmth enveloping yours. His heart was full of joy, and it shone through his face. Before the ceremony, he kept leaning down to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, like:

 

“I love you so much,” 

 

or

 

“You are my heart,” 

 

or

 

“Our souls are already bound to each other… but I cannot wait to bind you even closer to me.” 

 

Or, sometimes, he wouldn’t say anything at all, just lean over and place a small kiss on your hair or the tender spot behind your ear. He said no words, but he radiated _promise_ and _intent_ and _adoration_. 

 

The ceremony itself was a blur. Asra was resplendent in gold and indigo, and you had never felt more beautiful in your green and gold brocade. Faust acted as Asra’s particularly dashing scarf. In front of your friends and family you sipped from individual bowls of golden honeyed wine, and then poured them together into a larger bowl to signify two becoming one. 

 

Asra’s eyes twinkled with naughtiness, and you noticed that he was pouring both wine and magic into the bowl. You decided to do the same. He grinned. 

 

You lifted the bowl and drank, honeyed pear sweet on your lips. His magic ran through you, filling you with warmth and light. It settled around your heart, sending tingles down your spine and to your core, like the trailing fingers of a lover. 

 

You usually only felt like this after making love with Asra, content on the bed together with his seed dripping from your cunt, fluffy hair ticking your nose, and kisses wet and healing in the breeze of the night. 

 

Your cheeks flushed with this realization. Asra’s smile was wicked. You swore you felt his lips ghosting along your knuckles. 

 

And with that, you were wed. 

 

At the reception, musicians played and wine flowed freely. The crowd was raucous, already giddy with drunkenness. Nadia’s parents took to the dance floor immediately, wine in hand and love in their eyes. Nadia rolled her eyes, but you couldn’t help but notice her glancing at Portia when she thought no one was looking. 

 

As was tradition, you and Asra could only drink the wine from your wedding bowl, and could not kiss until it was all gone. This was a mildly daunting task, since a) there was at least two bottles’ worth of wine in the bowl, b) you had not had much to eat that day because of nerves, and c) you wanted to kiss him more than anything else in the world. 

 

You could sense the strain in Asra as well. He offered you a goblet as soon as you arrived at the party. You gulped the sweet honey wine in one swig, making Asra bark with laughter. 

 

“Eager, my love?” he murmured. 

 

You answered by refilling his goblet. 

 

Asra’s laugh warmed you just as much as the wine. 

 

Portia then grabbed you and whisked you away to the dance floor. You winked at your new husband, content to tease him from a distance for now. 

 

You were passed from friend to friend, dancing a sultry and dramatic tango with Julian and a stately waltz with Nadia. You even ended up in Aisha’s arms, your new mother-in-law giggling with you as you swayed from side to side. 

 

You were forcing Muriel onto the dance floor when you felt it— a nibbling kiss on your neck. You turned, expecting to see Asra, but found no one there. 

 

You shrugged. You were probably just incurably horny for your husband, and your brain had conjured up a tipsy fantasy for you. 

 

This dance was slower. Muriel held you at arms length, reluctant to get any closer and absolutely refusing to meet your eyes. You scanned the room for Asra when you felt warm hands on your waist. 

 

Those warm, broad hands traveled down to your hips, thumbs making circles over your hip bones just as Asra liked to. You were about to turn, when you caught his eyes— 

 

halfway across the room. 

 

You turned to look behind you and saw no one there. 

 

You turned back to Asra, who had a devious smirk on his lips. His eyes, though… 

 

His eyes were feral. Ravenous. Dark with hunger. He put the goblet to his lips, eyes locking with yours as you felt phantom hands drag from your hips to the tops of your thighs. Your neck was burning brightly, ghostly kisses peppering from the hollow behind your ear down the length of your neck, down your collar bone, down to the tops of your breasts. You glanced down— you could feel Asra’s hot breath as though he were there, but you remained clothed. 

 

You were suddenly extremely grateful that Muriel was so bashful because you were sure your arousal was showing on your face. 

 

You felt warmth at your back as phantom lips closed around your right nipple, sending a shock of desire straight to your clit. Fingers rolled your other nipple, and you felt the other hand slip under your panties, teasingly rubbing your mound in a mimicry of what he would soon do to your clit. 

 

A hot length ground into your ass. Muriel turned to you, eyebrows drawn together, and you realized that you had let a noise slip from your throat. You smiled weakly. He turned away, cheeks red, arms even stiffer than before. 

 

The phantom hands disappeared, and you politely disengaged with Muriel to go find your husband, surreptitiously checking to make sure your breasts were still inside your gown. You had not yet decided if you were going to yell at him or fuck his brains out. Maybe both. 

 

You found Asra making polite conversation with one of Nadia’s sisters— Navra, the dancer. You stopped, pausing to wonder how he had done it. 

 

Your magic answered your call, whispering the answer to you. You smiled. Using the magic Asra had left inside of you, you imagined kissing him. 

 

His eyes widened in surprise. Your smile grew wicked, deepening the imaginary kiss, slipping your tongue along the seams of his plump lips. 

 

A blush colored his cheekbones, his eyes wide and mouth agape. You took advantage of his open mouth to plunder, to take as much as he was able to give. 

 

Luckily for Asra’s dignity, Navra flitted away as the song changed. You sidled up to him, pressing the side of your body against his. 

 

_Naughty_ , Faust whispered. 

 

You just grabbed his hand and dragged him over to your marriage bowl, refilling his cup insistently. He refilled yours. The bowl was just under halfway full. 

 

You answered the challenge in his eyes with a challenge of your own. 

 

The servants announced that dinner was served. You grabbed Asra’s hand and led him to the head table.

 

“Truce for dinner?” you murmured. 

 

“Absolutely not,” he replied, phantom hands returning to your hips, phantom lips kissing your cheek. 

 

You were lucky, and unlucky. Unlucky because your table was full of your friends and family, all clamoring and celebratory. Lucky because none of them expected you to pay attention to anything but each other. 

 

Ghostly hands spread your knees as Asra munched on a cheese stuffed date, hands surreptitiously on the table. Light touches made their way up your inner thighs. An adoring kiss was pressed to your clothed cunt. 

 

And then, without removing your panties, a scorching tongue licked you from bottom to top. You muffled the involuntary mew that escaped your mouth with a sip of wine. Worshipping your pussy was one of Asra’s favorite pastimes, and the skill certainly transferred over. Asra’s phantom tongue explored luxuriously, familiar with every little motion that would light you on fire. 

 

At this point, you felt his gaze on you, but you couldn’t look up from your plate or you would come right here, right now, in front of everyone who’s ever been important to you. He suckled on your clit, and it took everything you had to tamp down a wanton moan. 

 

Desperate to distract him so you could regain your composure, you imagined kissing him again, this time on the wiry white hair that trailed down his taut stomach. This made him pause— 

 

and then redouble his efforts, tonguing your clit exactly the way you liked and pressing two imaginary fingers into your dripping entrance. He crooked his fingers, and you saw white. 

 

When you came back to yourself, Asra was turned away, ears red. No one was giving you strange or knowing looks, so you assumed you had gotten away with it. 

 

Not that you were going to let _Asra_ get away unscathed. He was fucking in for it. 

 

You examined the piece of fish on your plate, taking a nibbling bite. Asra relaxed slightly. 

 

Then you imagined taking his sweet male nipples into your mouth and sucking. 

 

He sat up straight, cheeks red. You imagined teasing his other nipple with your finger making light circles around the areola. He shuddered. 

 

You imagined kissing your way down, down his tan chest, down the treasure trail of downy white hair, until you got to where his erection strained in his underclothes. He was controlling his breath for now, but you could feel his heart racing, pumping blood to his beautiful, perfect cock. 

 

And then you paused. He was expecting you to give him an imaginary blowjob, wasn’t he? What if you did something he… wasn’t expecting?

 

You grinned into your goblet, absentmindedly refilling it with a wave of your magic. Only one more cup left after this. 

 

Instead of going straight for his erection, you went to his pretty puckered rosebud and gave it a soft, adoring kiss. 

 

You felt his shock at your changed tactics, just as you swirled your tongue around the tight ring of muscles. It fluttered like a butterfly, and you inserted your tongue into his sweet hole. He gasped, covering his mouth. 

 

You glanced around the table surreptitiously. With the musicians still playing and everyone well on their way to being shit-faced, no one had noticed Asra’s soft gasp. You probed deeper with your tongue, stretching the muscles of his anus. 

 

Asra was red as a plague beetle. He clenched his hands around his goblet for dear life. 

 

You gave him no quarter. Every time he relaxed enough, you put more of your tongue in, filling him, stretching him. You casually munched on some crackers as you slipped the first finger in. You laughed at one of Julian’s jokes as you put in the next. You let him squirm around those fingers, needing more and left wanting. 

 

You turned to him, filling his glass with the last of the marriage wine. “Are you alright, my dear?” you asked, putting on a false air of innocence. 

 

He nodded, swallowing. You glanced down to see his straining erection. 

 

You lean in to whisper into his ear, just as he had done throughout the day. “Oh my. What has you so worked up? Drink some wine, we’re almost done here.” 

 

He unclenched his fists and reached a trembling hand toward the goblet. You rewarded him by massaging the hard lump of his prostate. 

 

He almost spilled. You stopped. He put the goblet to his lips, and you _pressed_. He let out asmall, desperate whine into the glass. 

 

You glanced around one more time. Everyone was either passed out or back on the dance floor. “Drink the rest of your wine and I’ll let you come,” you whispered to him. 

 

He started drinking. You knew exactly the rhythm he liked his cock stroked, exactly the amount of pressure he liked on his g-spot. As soon as he finished his wine, you had him spurting into your imaginary hand, twitching and spent. 

 

You gulped down the rest of yours as Asra shook from the aftershocks. With tradition satisfied, you finally, _finally_ , pressed your lips to his. 

 

His lips tasted like crisp pear and sunshine. He was dazed and slow to respond to you, but opened his mouth obediently when you pressed your tongue against the seam of his lips. 

 

Suddenly, you heard catcalls that sounded suspiciously like an inebriated Julian, followed by a less-sloshed-but-still-pretty-sloshed Nadia. 

 

“Iz— did you— did you finish the wedding wine?” Julian hiccuped. 

 

You don’t look up from Asra’s flushed face, but instead tipped the bowl for them to see. Nadia whistled. 

 

“You know that’s supposed to last you the whole night so you don’t get too caught up in each other, right?” Nadia leaned on Portia, who was swaying and giggling herself. 

 

“Oops,” Asra whispered against your lips. You cackled at the irony. 

 

“Thas not a very smart tradition,” Julian slurred. “I know wine makes me…” He tried to form a word, but then dissolved into giggles. 

 

“He means horny,” Portia provided helpfully. 

 

Julian gasped, shocked. “You are my _little sister_. You should not know the… the…” and he cackled again, unable to say the word horny. 

 

You felt Asra do a zap of illusionary magic to hide the stain in his wedding clothes. You grinned evilly. 

 

Asra scooped you up and over his shoulder, aided by a lightening charm he cast on you as he lifted you. You squeaked, ass suddenly in the air, impressed with your husband’s magic but indignant at your treatment. 

 

“If you’ll excuse us, everyone, my wife and I have some urgent… magician… business to attend to.” You giggled, waving goodbye to everyone as they cackled at the image you two made. 

 

As soon as you left the banquet hall, he pinned you against the wall. You wiggled against him, unrepentant. 

 

“What on earth am I going to do with you?” Asra murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. 

 

“How about you marry me?” 

 

“Deal.” 


End file.
